fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart 2016 (tentative title)
Mario Kart 2016 (also known as MK16) is a game for the Nintendo E and Nintendo 3DS, it's the ninth installment in the Mario Kart series. MK16 reintroduces the ability to race with two characters from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! as new mode called "Doubles", Doubles can be played in both single player and multiplayer but not while playing online unless in custom friend rooms. Also returning from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! are special Items and a new ability of "Home Advantage", where a racer gets slightly better items on their own home course. A new feature in this game is the Fuel Tank feature that means that if a racer runs out of fuel they will eventually stop, requiring a Lakitu to pick them up and refill their fuel, however Fuel is available on every course and this feature can be turned off in the Options Menu during the Start Screen. Game Play The gameplay maintains the traditional elements of previous Mario Kart games, mostly from the two recent installments on the Wii U and Nintendo 3DS respectively. Karts, which feature similar designs from Mario Kart 7 and 8, can be customized once again, alongside the returning bikes. The hang-glider and underwater mechanics also return, as well as Coins, with the player being able to collect up to fifteen in one race rather than the usual ten. Like Mario Kart Wii, twelve racers are present in normal races. Tricks and the ability to look behind also return in this game, as well as the ability to refuel when driving over a fuel strip, however this can be changed in the Options Menu. Game Modes **indicates something new in a Mario Kart game. Grand Prix Mario Kart 2016's Grand Prix works similar to past installments. Like past games the 50cc, 100cc, and 150cc engine classes are available by default as well as the returning 200cc from Mario Kart 8, completing 200cc unlocks Mirror. Only the Mushroom and Shell Cups are available at the start of the game, with the others being unlocked after completing the cup before, and are available in every engine class after being unlocked. Double Mode** Double Mode works almost exactly like the Grand Prix, using the 50cc, 100cc, 150cc, and 200cc engine classes as well as the unlockable Mirror. Only the Mushroom and Shell Cups are available at the start of the game, with the others being unlocked after completing the cup before, unless the cups have been unlocked prior in the Grand Prix. The biggest difference is the ability to race using two characters, returning from Mario Kart: Double Dash!!. Time Trials Time Trial mode lets the player complete a selected course in the fastest time possible. Beating one of Nintendo's Staff Ghosts in a race earns the player a ribbon based on the course they raced on which they can put on their Miiverse profile. VS Mode VS mode can be played locally with up to four players. Players can set rules like which items appear, the difficulty level of the CPUs, and Team or Solo racing. Players can also set how the courses appear, choose a course after one is finished, or play all tracks randomly or in order. It is possible to use the Double Mode features in this when editing the VS Mode settings. Battle Mode Battle mode features race tracks remixed to fit battle mode as well as all-new separate arenas and retro arenas. Balloon Battle can be played in teams or in free-for-all mode. All players start with three points and three balloons each. Successfully making an opponent lose a balloon awards the player a point, and losing a balloon through any method will cause the player to lose a point. Balloons can never be regained (unless one is stolen from another player with a Mushroom or a Super Star), and if all balloons are lost, points can no longer be lost or gained. Players are no longer able to attack other players in ghost mode and instead go into spectator mode when defeated. Online and Online Multiplayer Mode One to four local players can play over the Internet against other remote players. Players can race and battle with up to eleven other players from around the world or in their region, and can join and race with friends from the Friends menu. Finally, players are able to join a worldwide room using custom rules. Players can also set up their own rooms for friends and can race with custom rules, such as engine class, whether items are on or off, vehicle types available, control method, double karts and racing, and whether to play with computer players or not. When playing online worldwide or regional, players once again earn VR points based upon their ranking at the end of a race or battle unlike previous installments, a player's VR starts at 0 and can not get any lower. Double Mode is not available Online unless in a custom friend room. Characters *indicates a Mario Kart debut. **indicates a New Character debut. Default Drivers Unlockable Drivers DLC Characters DLC Pack 1 DLC Pack 2 Vehicle Parts *indicates a Mario Kart debut. **indicates a New Part debut. Kart Bodies Bike Bodies Wheels Gliders Propellers* Fuel Tanks** Courses Nitro Courses Mushroom Cup Flower Cup Star Cup Special Cup Retro Courses Shell Cup Banana Cup Leaf Cup Star Cup Battle Stages Nitro Stages *Wario Woods *Bowser's Castle *Ludwig Labs INC. Retro Stages *Cookie Land (GCN) *Twilight House (DS) *Funky Stadium (Wii) Category:Mario Kart Games Category:2016 Category:Nintendo E Category:Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Cassadony's Articles Category:Mario Kart (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Racing Games Category:Fan Games